The Sky Falls Dark
by xXPantheraXx
Summary: When ThunderClan apprentice Goldenpaw begins to have violent visions involving a mysterious black cat, he realizes his life is about to change forever. Now he must work with this spirit to uncover the murderous truths to his birth, as well as her death.
1. Allegiances

**THUNDERCLAN**

LEADER

**FROZENSTAR-**

large white-furred tom with blue eyes

DEPUTY

**SANDCLAW-**

dark ginger she-cat

MEDICINE CAT

**NIGHTLEOPARD-**

black spotted she-cat with golden-hued eyes

**APPRENTICE, FERNPAW**

WARRIORS

**DAPPLEMOON-**

gray spotted she-cat

**OAKTAIL-**

brown long-furred tom with black stripes

**FOXSHADOW-**

lithe ginger she-cat

**DUSTPETAL-**

beige striped she-cat with blue eyes

**HAZELEYES-**

tortoiseshell she-cat with stunning hazel eyes

**CRIMSONHEART-**

massive dark ginger tom with white paws

**ICEFUR-**

pure-white tom

**YELLOWTHORN-**

large gray tom with yellow eyes

**ASPENPELT-**

brown and white she-cat

**GRASSLIGHT-**

gray she-cat

**STONEFANG-**

large gray and white tom

**FIREFLY-**

small ginger tom with black paws

**LEAFSTORM-**

gray and black striped tom

**DAWNSHINE-**

cream-furred she-cat with white spots

APPRENTICES

**GOLDENPAW-**

tawny-furred tom

**VIXENPAW-**

small ginger tom with black paws

**FERNPAW-**

gray spotted she-cat with green eyes

**MEADOWPAW-**

brown and white she-cat

**AZUREPAW-**

silver and white she-cat with piercing blue eyes

QUEENS

**WILLOWLEAF-**

Dark brown she-cat, mother of Stonefang's kits; Scorchkit, Ivykit and Redkit

**ADDERHEART-**

Dark brown she-cat, mother of Icefur's kits; Auburnkit and Peachkit

**VINEWHISPER-**

Black and white queen, expecting Firefly's kits

ELDERS

**SNOWHAWK-**

elderly white she-cat

**ROSEPELT-**

gray and white furred she-cat, former Medicine Cat

**BRANCHCLAW-**

wiry brown tom, blind


	2. Prologue: The Night Cries Revenge

**A/N: **Hi guys! Wow its been awhile since I've posted on fanfiction, definitely more then a year. I don't even known if anyone still remembers me, or if anyone still reads my stories, but if so I'd like to apologize for leaving a few of them unfinished. I just kind of lost the urge to write fanfiction for quite a while, and with moving, going to a new school, and starting a job, they just kind of got lost in the dust. I know it wasn't right to just abandon them like that, and abandon my readers as well. But I do intend on at least finishing up Sands of Chaos and maybe even Epoch and Terra: Blood Moon, it just depends on how good of an outline I come up for them.

Well anyway I hope you guys enjoy this story, I really really like how its developing, and I hope you guys will forgive me for my other stories, and read my newest endeavor. Please let me know what you think! I'm eager to hear you opinions and from some of my old fans! Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>~PROLOGUE~<strong>

_Bloody paw-prints stained the golden-hued leaves that lay strewn atop the forest floor. _The dark ruby-red liquid absorbed into the air; tainting it with the thick scent of metallic blood. The paw-prints belonged to a solid black cat that hurriedly padded through the midnight air, her golden eyes brimming with fury.

As the she-cat broke through a hanging wall of branches and leaves, she turned her head towards a large cavern built into the side of the earth. The clearing held a series of caves, all different sizes, yet all of them held the curved reflected outlines of eyes.

"Nightleopard?" a hiss sounded from the front of the largest cavern. Narrowing her eyes, the black cat walked towards the voice. Out stepped a massive pure-white tom, with eyes as blue as the oceans depths and with haunches as grand as the highest mountain peak.

"Why are your paws covered in blood?" The tom looked the medicine cat up and down, "Is everything alright? Are the kits well?"

Nightleopard let out a growl and revealed her white fangs.

"You cut open their mother while she was still breathing. How do you think they are Frozenstar?"

The ThunderClan leader twitched his whiskers. "You told me the kits might not survive the birth, you told me that either my mate or kits would live. I had to decide between Firepetal, a Queen who had served her clan well for many moons and had lived a long life, or my own flesh and blood that had just barely started their own."

Immediately the black-furred Medicine cat un-sheathed her claws, racing up to her leader to meet him eye to eye.

"She was barely 12-moons old Frozenstar, since when is that a long life?"

Now that her voice had risen, cats were beginning to gather to see what the commotion was about.

"Learn your place Nightleopard," the leader warned her, his eyes beginning to blaze an icy-blue inferno.

"You had her mated and pregnant as soon as she became a Warrior," Nightleopard spat in disgust. "We both know it started long before she even became a Warrior though, don't we Frozenstar?"

Gasps and whispers sounded almost instantaneously as the Medicine cat outright accused her leader of such a horrid and disgusting act.

Scythe-like claws met the she-cats pitch-black face faster than a diving eagle. They sliced through her flesh like acid, sending blood droplets wreathing through the air and onto the bracken beneath. Shocked voices poured through the camp as the cats of ThunderClan watched as their very own leader attacked a Medicine Cat; their Medicine Cat.

"Frozenstar what is the meaning of this?"

A ginger spotted she-cat stepped out from the cavern next to his, her eyes blurred with a mixture of anger and confusion.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself over Sandclaw," he hissed to his deputy. "Nightleopard just seemed to forget the chain of command in ThunderClan. She needed to be reminded."

Nightleopard, whose face now felt like it as doused with blazing fire, finally raised it up to look Frozenstar in the eye.

"I need to be reminded of nothing. It's this death-forsaken clan that needs to be reminded." She now turned towards the cats that gathered around, barely even acknowledging the blood that dripped down through her eyes and whiskers. "Don't you all remember how ThunderClan used to be? When Cinderstar and Dovestar were our leaders? This clan was known for its integrity, its outright refusal to let any living cat face intentional harm. We were a clan of righteousness and peace."

She raised a paw to wipe the stinging blood from her eyes. A few cats nodded along with the Medicine Cat, perhaps remembering the times and memories she spoke of. But others sat quietly, not even bothering to make eye contact with the cat who disobeyed their leader in such a way. Either they sided with Frozenstar, or were just too fearful to agree with Nightleopard, who they knew spoke the truth.

"Now this clan is led by a savage beast that had his own mate murdered; when she was giving birth to three kits she wasn't supposed to have. Not this soon."

An elderly silver-tabby she-cat stepped forward, "Nightleopard don't talk like this. Just stop, enough is enough."

"No mother," the Medicine Cat meowed firmly. "I won't stop, not until you all realize what tyranny this clan is faced with. If you all don't band together and make these changes for ThunderClan yourselves, then we'll all end up like Firepetal. Mark my words."

A few cats exchanged nervous glances, while others simply shook their heads at the Medicine Cats disobedience.

"Snowhawk is right," Frozenstar's voice pierced the air like a Ravens talon, "Enough is enough. If anyone else agrees with our Medicine Cat Nightleopard, then please step forward right now and take a vote. Am I a heartless monster that had my mate killed, the she-cat that I would give my life to right this very moment if it meant bringing her back. Or am I your leader, who does the best for my clan, day after day, and puts your best intentions first, above anything else."

Frozenstar's voice bellowed through the clearing, it echoed and spiraled into each and every cat's ears, sinking in like a parasite burying into its host.

"I'll let you all take a vote. If enough cats think I truly am a tyrant, and that ThunderClan would be better off without me as their leader. Then I will step down and let Sandclaw take my place as leader of ThunderClan."

The tom's frozen-blue eyes focused on Nightleopard's blood-stained face. "You have my word."

Silence enveloped the ThunderClan camp as the leaders words began to sink into the listening ears surrounding him. A few Warriors and Queens seemed to debate stepping forward, but quickly decided against it, keeping their stance. After a long moment of waiting and hoping, Nightleopard lowered her gaze as a drop of blood turned her vision red. No one had stepped forward, she was alone. Although she knew deep down that a few cats knew what a demon Frozenstar was, no one had the audacity to call him out on it like she did.

"I guess we have our answer then, don't we." Frozenstar flicked his tail for a large dark gray warrior to step forward. "Stonefang, take Nightleopard back to the nursery to look after the newborns. And see to it that Willowleaf helps her with the scratches on her face. We don't want it getting infected."

A sneer formed on the sides of his mouth that only Nightleopard seemed to be able to decipher for what it truly was.

The massive white tom flicked his tail to the rest of the clan, "I think we've all had enough excitement for tonight. Let's all finish our duties, then get some rest. Sandclaw will gather the dawn-patrol when the time comes, I'm going to be looking after my kits tomorrow."

The crowd now began to disperse, heading off to their dens and caves as the moonlight streamed through the clouds that levitated high in the night sky.

Nightleopard didn't even remember walking back to the nursery with Stonefang. But there she was, next to Willowleaf and Adderheart. Both she-cats were expecting their first and second litters, due at around the same time, at least within half a moon. The Medicine Cat lifted her now slightly revived face, gazing around the den.

"Don't worry," the tortoiseshell queen named Willowleaf mewed gently. "I nursed the kits and they're fast asleep, their bellies are warm and full."

_Good. At least someone will be able to care for the kits, now that their mother is dead. _Nightleopard certainly wouldn't be able to nurse them.

A dark brown pelt moved beside her, as Adderheart walked towards the entrance to the nursery.

"We're going to help the elders bury Firepetal, stay here with the newborns and get some rest Nightleopard." Her hazel eyes seemed to scan Nightleopard up and down, forming a slew of judgments that she would quickly meow about behind the Medicine Cats back. "We both know you need as much rest as you can get. Tonight was certainly a stressful night."

"I gave you a poppy seed to help you sleep." Willowleaf gently gave the Medicine Cat a lick on the ear, "We'll be back at dawn, but if the kits wake up just get one of us. We won't be too far."

Nightleopard just simply nodded to the queens as they exited the den. Turning her head, the Medicine Cat spotted the three bundles of fur sleeping in the corner of the nursery. All were different colors, one white, one tortoiseshell, and one black; the kits of Frozenstar and Firepetal.

Gently walking over to the newborn kits, Nightleopard wrapped her tail around the precious bodies, and breathed in their fresh and warm scent. Waves of slumber began to pulsate through her body, almost as if she had never slept a day in her life. It only took a matter of seconds for everything to go black, as Nightleopard drifted off into a deep sleep next to the dozing kits.

* * *

><p>Nightleopard could still feel the warmth of the kits that were huddled beside her. She thought it peculiar that something wet was all over her pelt, but half asleep, the Medicine Cat thought nothing of it. But when the thick metallic scent of blood wreathed under her nose, panic struck the Medicine Cat like a charging badger.<p>

At first she figured it was just the wounds on her face that had opened up and leaked fresh blood. Opening her eyes, Nightleopard realized with a feeling that caused her stomach to drop faster than a falling raindrop, that it wasn't her wound that was bleeding.

"They're dead! Nightleopard murdered them!"

Adderheart's ear-piercing howl spread like an earthquake through the nursery and out into the camp. The words made no sense to Nightleopard. Dead, murdered? How could anyone think she of all cats would kill anything! Let alone kits! And then there was the fact that the kits were still alive and breathing, they were still warm and safe right next to her.

But the warmth wasn't coming from the kits pelts, it was coming from their blood. Blood that covered Nightleopards pelt and paws, and even her claws that had been sheathed while she was sleeping.

Finally beginning to process what was happening, Nightleopard immediately jumped a fox-length backwards, feeling hot and sick with the sight of so much blood; too much blood. Adderheart and Willowleaf, along with a few warriors were at the entrance of the nursery. All were staring at the blood soaked Medicine Cat.

"How could you Nightleopard…", Adderheart's voice broke off in utter disbelief. "Even if they were Frozenstar's kits, they were still innocent!"

Nightleopard swallowed hard, and shook her head.

"You can't honestly think I… that I had anything to do with this." Her words were jumbled and confused, just like her mind was at this very moment. "I'm a Medicine Cat, I would never hurt a living soul! Let alone kits!"

"Then explain why you're covered in their blood! It's even on your claws!" A spat came from Yellowthorn, a large dark brown Warrior who was brother to Frozenstar. Looking down at her pelt and paws that were literally soaked to the core with the blood of the kits, Nightleopard was left speechless.

"I have no idea."

She spoke the words softly and almost to herself. It was the truth, she had no idea whatsoever why she was soaked with the blood. Could it be possible that she had done this in her sleep? No. Not even if she was forced to do this horrible act, Nightleopard would never be capable of it. These were innocent lives. They may have been Frozenstar's kits, but that didn't mean that they were born evil and cold-hearted like he was.

"My kits, where are they!"

An angry and bellowing growl sounded from outside the nursery, as Frozenstar broke through the gap and entered, his eyes wide as the sight of his murdered kits lay before him. Then his eyes moved to Nightleopard. She still stood frozen towards the corner of the nursery, her eyes never leaving the carcasses of the once breathing kits.

"You did this to get back at me didn't you," Frozenstar's growl was deep and sorrowful. "You killed my kits, to…to get back at me for choosing them over your sister."

Nightleopard stuttered, "Frozenstar no! I loved these kits, they were my kin! I would never…", she was cut off as Frozenstar rammed her to the ground in a single movement.

The force of the massive cat slamming into her was enough to take the breath right out of the Medicine Cat. Why was this happening to her? First the death of her sister, then being scarred and maimed by Frozenstar. And now being blamed for the murders of her own kin? This was too much!

"Take her to the High-Rock," she could just barely hear Frozenstar's command.

Nightleopard had no time whatsoever to lift herself up, before whoever Frozenstar had commanded to move her, grasped her scruff and body with tremendous force. They dragged her like a rabbits carcass out across the dirt and twigs, and into the center of camp.

"Did she really kill those kits?" a mew came from an apprentice asking his mentor a question.

Nightleopard didn't hear the response, she just heard the sound of her body being dragged towards the center of camp.

"Please have mercy on her!" The sound of her mother Snowhawk, pleading to Frozenstar could be heard. "Nightleopard may be a bit disobedient or even rough sometimes, but she would never harm a kit! You have to believe me."

Frozenstar turned to the elder with a look full of fury. "Your daughter sliced my kits up like they were nothing more than a dazed mouse. She deserves the worst punishment imaginable."

Finally the pain of being dragged across the forest floor came to a sudden halt, as the Warriors dropped her limp body onto the rock beneath the large boulder above. Nightleopard cringed as pain spread throughout her whole body. She didn't know how much more of this she could take.

"Wait!" a screech came from over towards the nursery, "One of them is still alive!"

Immediately Nightleopard moved to get up, if a kit as truly still alive then she had to help it! But she was only met with a ram to the shoulder by Frozenstar, and she fell back onto the ground with a loud thud.

"I won't let you finish off the last of my kits," his rank breath filled her nostrils. "This one is going to live."

As moments passed by, and the rest of the clan poured into the center of camp, Nightleopard realized that her life was now over. She may not be dead, or even die today. But the life she knew up until this point had been totally obliterated.

Training to become a Medicine Cat, serving her clan for not nearly enough moons, helping the wounded and sick; she could have done so much more good for ThunderClan. But now it was all thrown into an abyss, as she had no explanation for the murders of the kits, and had no way of defending herself.

"Cats of ThunderClan!"

Frozenstar yowled from atop the high-rock. His fur stood puffed out in pure rage as he gazed out to his fellow clan mates. "I waste no time in telling you that our very own Medicine Cat Nightleopard, has finally snapped, and taken the lives of Firepetal and mines kits."

"What proof do you have?" the deputy Sandclaw stepped forward from outside her den. "I have known Nightleopard since she was a kit. Frozenstar she would never do what you are suggesting."

"Proof?"

Frozenstar spat at his deputy, "Your proof is right in front of you! She wanted revenge for me choosing my own kits over her sisters life, so she took that vengeance out on the kits. Not to mention that she's covered ear to tail in their blood!"

Sandclaw was about to respond to the leader, but angry yowls cut her off abruptly.

"Banish her!"

"Send her to live with the rogues!"

Nightleopard's very own clan mates were yelling that out loud. Cats that she had grown up with and cared for deeply; they had betrayed her without even a second of doubt in their minds that she was innocent.

"Please," The Medicine Cat rasped as she tried to lift herself off the ground. "Someone has to believe me, I didn't…I wouldn't do this. I'm ThunderClan's Medicine Cat for StarClan's sake! I took an oath to protect the members of this clan for as long as I live."

"No one will believe your lies Nightleopard," the leader hissed down at her, lashing his tail angrily. "We can see you for who your truly are now, a murderer; a cold blooded murderer of kits."

The black she-cat felt like bursting out and crying.

"Please Frozenstar, no matter how much hatred I have for you, or how much I blame you for the death of Firepetal. I would never in a thousand moons do what you are accusing me of." If she could just get someone, anyone to believe that she was telling the truth, then she could have time to prove who really did take the lives of the kits! Someone had to help Nightleopard.

After all those moons she dedicated her life to helping and healing them, they just had to!

"Nightleopard," Frozenstar's ice-cold voice floated down to her. "You are hereby banished from ThunderClan, and are no longer Medicine Cat. The crimes you have committed are unforgivable, and you should thank StarClan that I have mercy and that I don't kill you where you stand right now."

A solemn silence draped over the ThunderClan camp like a veil. Nightleopard closed her eyes in acceptance; if this is what StarClan chose as her destiny, then so be it. _But I know this isn't part of my true destiny. I would never have received that vision of Firepetal and I watching her kits becoming Warriors if this is how our lives were supposed to play out. _

No, someone had changed the path of their lives drastically. The tragic murder of these kits was still a mystery to Nightleopard, even though she was the one being blamed for their deaths.

The former Medicine Cat already knew Frozenstar was to blame for her sister's deaths, but not even that monster was capable of slaughtering his own kits. He chose them over their mother after all.

Even as two of her kin gathered around Nightleopard to escort her out of camp, Nightleopard could only think of one thing. That whoever had taken these kits from this world would someday be brought to justice; and their deaths would be avenged. The black she-cat stopped just at the edge of camp and turned towards the crowd of cats that she once called her kin.

"Someday you will all come to realize that what was done today was a horrible mistake. The true murderer of these kits is still among you, and I'll pray to StarClan until the day I die that you find out who did this. Just remember that I won't be here to protect or heal any of you," she paused while staring at Frozenstar dead in the eye.

"This is your doing."

* * *

><p>The blazing crimson sun began to fall beneath the horizon as night prepared to wake from its slumber. Crickets chirped throughout the forest, suddenly triggering a memory to come flooding back to Nightleopards memory. She and Firepetal had to have been nothing more than 5-moons old.<p>

It was just days before they were to be made apprentices, and Nightleopard had brought her sister down to the lake to explain to her that she had chosen the path of healing.

"_But we were going to be Warriors together!" Firekit exclaimed, "Don't you remember when we were in the nursery Nightkit? We promised each other that we'd always be there, during our apprenticeship, and as Warriors. Even when we moved to the elders den!" _

"_None of that will change," Nightkit told her sister sincerely. "But StarClan sent me a dream. They showed me how much good could be done for my clan mates, how I could help and truly make a difference to ThunderClan." Her eyes were wide with anticipation, "I could save lives Firekit! Don't you realize how important a Medicine Cat is to their clan?" _

_Firekit had shuffled her paws. Nightkit knew that her sister was weighing out the pros and cons. _

"_I guess you're right," the flame-colored kit meowed. "But you have to promise that we'll see and talk to each other every day. I'll tell you about my training to be a Warrior, and you'll tell me about herbs and treating illnesses. Promise?" _

"_Promise," Nightkit rested her muzzle on Firekit's head as the Crickets chirped around them. "I'll never leave you sister." _

"No, you left me Firepetal….," Nightleopard looked up to the faded stars that hadn't quite appeared in the sky. "Our lives withered away in the span of a day. Now we both have nothing left but death and sorrow."

Looking at the waves on the beach, Nightleopard considered stepping into the black masses and letting them swallow her up. At least then she could be with Firepetal. _No, _Nightleopard crossed the thought out of her mind. 

_She would never want that for me, she'd want me to continue on living and helping cats. _But how could Nightleopard do that if she wasn't a Medicine cat anymore? Let alone part of a clan! 

_I'll find my next home, be it in another clan, or somewhere I haven't yet discovered. I'll be okay. _

Nightleopard closed her eyes with acceptance as she listened to the crickets and the crashing of the waves onto the beige sand. She listened to the calming sounds for a few moments, but opened her eyes as a twig snapped behind the hanging Willow Tree.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed to the shadowy figure, as another shadow stepped out from behind the tree. "Please just leave me alone. Haven't I suffered enough for one day?"

The advancing cat simply let one quiet word out of its mouth.

"No."

Nightleopard moved to run towards ShadowClan territory, it was closest and someone might be able to help her, but Stonefang blocked her exit.

Eyes wide in fright, Nightleopard moved backwards abruptly, but her paws slipped on the pebbles, and she fell forward. The black she-cat, who had suffered so much, and lost so much within the span of a day, finally realized that it was all coming to an end. Stonefang and Yellowtooth gathered around her.

Within a second they both delivered bites to her throat and neck, killing her not quite fast enough.

They left the dying cat alone on the beach. Blood drained from Nightleopard's throat as she gazed at the last rays of sunshine she would ever see. She died a moment later, but in that quick last moment of life, Nightleopard could only wish for one thing.

_Revenge._


	3. Chapter 1: The Storm Rains Blood

**A/N: **Update time! Sorry it took a few days, been busy at work =/ Here's Chapter One! And you'll meet the main character of this book, Goldenpaw. Now I'm not sure exactly how long this book will be, probably around 24-25 chapters. But just to let you all know, this will be a series ;) And too any fans of my novel Terra: Blood Moon, I have good news; I've started writing it again! An update should happen today if I get busy and post the next chapter, but if not, definitely tomorrow. Anyway I hope you guys will still check my stories out, and please leave a review and tell me what you think!

The more reviews and critique I get from my fans, the more I want to write. It helps me get in the mood! :D

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

_Storm clouds gathered high above ThunderClan camp_. The looming gray mass heavy with rain threatened to unleash its contents at any given moment. On a normal day the camp would have been bright and sunny, full of kits playing, Warriors hunting and patrolling; but now it was dark and gloomy, and so were its inhabitants.

Goldenpaw sat atop a flat boulder. His amber eyes scanned the sky for any sign of rain, hoping that the massive tempest would start soon. The apprentice loved Thunderstorms more than anything else. He didn't know why exactly, perhaps it was just the darkness he liked about it.

Or maybe it was the fact that Frozenstar hated them, so as an opposite, Goldenpaw loved them. Goldenpaw turned his gaze towards the large white tom, his father; that sat halfway inside his den.

Now Goldenpaw and Frozenstar had never been particularly close in the past 7-moons of his existence. The tawny-furred tom didn't quite know why his father had such disdain for him, but he had his suspicions that it had to do with the fact that his mother and siblings died during kit-birth, while he survived.

"What are you doing on that rock? It's about to rain you know," a mew distracted Goldenpaw.

He looked down to see a ginger and tortoiseshell she-cat looking up at him with inquisitive eyes.

"Shouldn't you be in the nursery Redkit? Kits shouldn't go out on their own."

Redkit snorted and rolled her eyes, "I'm five and a _half_-moons old Goldenpaw, I'll be an apprentice any day now."

Redkit was the daughter of Willowleaf and Stonefang. She and her siblings were born a little more than a moon after him, so Willowleaf was the one that cared for Goldenpaw after his mother perished the night of his birth.

"Did you hear about Sandclaw?"

Goldenpaw turned his head, "What about Sandclaw?"

Redkit looked around on either side of her, to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation. She always was rather paranoid about certain things.

"I heard that Frozenstar is going to replace her as deputy."

The apprentice gasped, "Who'd you hear that from?"

Goldenpaw knew that Frozenstar and Sandclaw had arguments in the past, but didn't all leaders and deputies disagree over certain things? It surely wasn't enough of a reason to take her position as deputy away!

Redkit shrugged, "You know how much the Queens gossip in the nursery. I probably know more about this clans' dirty secrets than Frozenstar himself does."

Goldenpaw was about to retort but he spotted his mentor Firefly walking towards the exit of the camp. He was about to set out on a hunting patrol! Goldenpaw wasn't about to miss his chance to get in some hunting practice. Picking himself up off the stone he laid on, Goldenpaw didn't even think to say goodbye to Redkit as he raced towards his mentor. He only heard a slew of rather un-kit like comments streaming from the mouth of Redkit.

_I have to admit, _Goldenpaw smirked as he left the camp. _She certainly is growing up. _

* * *

><p>"Now most of the other clans think that hunting in the rain is a disadvantage, that it keeps the prey away and will prevent you from catching a scent." Goldenpaw watched as Firefly stalked carefully through the dense brush as rain drizzled over their pelts. "But what you have to remember Goldenpaw, is that it also masks your scent. So that when the mouse or vole decides to venture outside to forage for a snack, it'll have no idea you're there until it's too late."<p>

"But how am I supposed to find any prey if I can't smell any?"

The only thing the apprentice could smell through this downpour was water, water and more water. Oh and his and Firefly's rain-soaked fur.

Firefly flicked his tail towards the base of quite a large Rowan Tree that rose higher than either cat could see. "Those holes at the base aren't just holes. They're dens, homes even." The ginger tom led his apprentice over to a single mouse-sized hole and stopped, standing directly over it. Goldenpaw waited for his mentor to lecture him on what technique to use, but Firefly did nothing.

"Err Firefly?" Goldenpaw asked reluctantly.

The ginger tom flicked his tail for silence. Firefly tilted his ears forward when an almost non-audible sound came from the hole. Goldenpaw leaned in, his amber eyes round with anticipation. What was going to come out? He hoped it wasn't an Adder or a Badger.

_Don't be stupid, _he told himself silently. _A badger couldn't fit in a hole five-times that big. _

_ Well I wasn't sure…..it could be anything. _

Wait. Goldenpaw shook his head as he realized he was having an argument with himself. _Shut up and stop acting like a distracted kit! Pay attention to Firefly! _

Just as Goldenpaw drifted back into reality, the tiny nose and whiskers of a vole became visible through the ferns hovering over the tiny hole. He looked to Firefly to see who would take the prey down. The ginger warrior simply nodded his head. This was it, Goldenpaw finally had a chance to prove he was on his way to becoming a noble and worthy warrior of ThunderClan!

The apprentice crouched down to the rain-ridden forest floor slowly, making sure not to make a single noise that could cause the vole to sense his presence. At first the tiny animal simply tested the air outside; it's pink nose sniffed for any sign of predators. Obviously the rain was doing its job of masking the cat's scents, since the vole was now climbing out of its den.

_Now! _

Striking faster than a falcon snatching up a kit, Goldenpaw thrust his claws into the creatures flesh. He sliced its core to disable it before finally giving it a final bite to the spine to kill it mercifully. It was only until after the fact, that Goldenpaw realized he had a mouth full of marigold. He had attacked a plant.

"Go after it!" Firefly hissed with agitation. "Don't let it get away!"

Goldenpaw felt hot with embarrassment as his mentor scolded him, but quickly shook all the feelings aside; he needed to find that dung-ridden vole. Out of the corner of his eye Goldenpaw spotted a flash of brown fur scurrying under a fallen branch.

The young tom set off through the on-going storm like his life depended on it. Racing through the falling rain, Goldenpaw made sure that his eyes never left contact with the small body of the Vole.

The chase continued for a long while as the vole scrambled into a small crevice in between two boulders. Goldenpaw had to hoist himself up over the rock to make it over; he was a considerable amount larger than the rodent.

For a brief moment it appeared as if the apprentice had lots his prey yet again. But a few fox-lengths away Goldenpaw made eye-contact with the petite animal he had been chasing for what seemed like eons. It was huddled under a clump of Juniper.

_This is it, _Goldenpaw took a deep breath. _ Just focus and do what Firefly taught you. Don't let it know you're there until its already too late. _

Simple enough. With the harsh rain pouring down and the sound of Thunder bellowing in the distance, Goldenpaw had to be a blind and deaf kit that had been stung by a wasp to make enough noise to alert the creature to his presence.

Goldenpaw lowered into the hunters crouch with extreme caution. Paw by paw he crept ever closer to the unsuspecting rodent, who was breathing heavily with fright. The tawny-furred apprenticed was just a split-second away from lunging onto the Vole, when a gargantuan crack of Thunder erupted through the forest. Needless to say the piece of prey was on the run again, leaving Goldenpaw ready to pull out each and every piece of his own fur.

"Somebody in StarClan really hates me don't they?"

The tom shook his head at the sky, before once again bunching his muscles to race after the creature. This time Goldenpaw thought of the advice Sandclaw had once given him.

_Remember Goldenpaw_, the deputy had meowed. _Even though the prey may be smaller and faster than you, that means it just has that much more ground to cover and things to avoid when running. You don't always have to corner or sneak up on an animal to catch it; just outrun it. _And that was precisely what Goldenpaw was about to do.

Picking up speed as he zoomed through the torrential downpour, Goldenpaw thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

Was that a cat?

_No it couldn't be. Who else but me would be about in weather like this?_

Goldenpaw shook the thought from his head, and continued on his quest to sink his claws into that StarClan-forsaken Rodent. He ran for another second, before something peculiar began to happen. Goldenpaw couldn't quite explain it, but it seemed almost as if he was running at the same speed as the rain fell.

The droplets fell like orbs of crystal; he could make out each and every one. Goldenpaw also came to the realization that the rain-water streaming through the forest below his paw's, wasn't just rain water.

It was turning red.

"Holy StarClan that's blood!"

Goldenpaw hissed out of disbelief in mid-run. He would have glanced down to see if it was coming from him, but the apprentice would rather not crash and break all his bones. What was weird though, was that it didn't seem to bother him. In fact nothing seemed to bother Goldenpaw right now; it was almost as if nothing he had done up until this point in time mattered.

Instead an intense feeling of grief and pain spurted into him. So much in fact, that Goldenpaw found himself aching and choking from distress. _Why do I feel like this? _The Apprentice felt it hard to breathe as the intense sadness pulsated through him. _It feels like I just found out the whole of ThunderClan was killed! _

"_Murderer." _

Goldenpaw turned his gaze slightly to the left. Was someone talking to him? The tom almost didn't see the faded figure of the black cat sitting amongst the trees, its pelt unaffected by the raging storm. He took one last look at the mysterious Black figure, before everything went back to normal.

Too bad he didn't have enough time to see the Oak Tree before Goldenpaw slammed face first into its trunk.


End file.
